


Fandom Saves [art; comic]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, How finding fandom changed my life, Ineffable Idiots, Meta, Other, fanfic as a sexual aid, i fell down a hole in the internet, memoir comic, sex positivity, true story fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: The Good Omens fandom hit me like a runaway train and I've never had better sex ...(Read it here on tumblr : https://tyrograph.tumblr.com/post/617221317103697920/fandom-saves-part-1-next-for-the-past-year )
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Fandom Saves: I fell




	2. Fandom Saves: Best of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not about the actors


	3. Fandom Saves: The right place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a 47yo virgin


	4. Fandom Saves: Welcome to the Orgasmatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of loves, all kinds of bodies


	5. Fandom Saves: Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't awaken anything in me ...


	6. Fandom Saves: Lovable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dancing!


End file.
